


Doctor, doctor! Help me, I'm in love with you!

by fangirl2013



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accident, Doctors, Gen, Health, Love, Marriage, Romance, Stalker, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Guinevere du lac and Dr Arthur Pendragon aren't supposed to fall in love! He's her daughters doctor and she's married. The thought they would fall in love with each other hasn't occurred to either of them. However, when Gwen's marriage seems to be crumbling and Arthur's comforting her, love takes over!     </p><p>Feedback much appreciated!! :)</p><p>(Originally posted on ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This will be modern times and will focus on how a relationship would develop between people in a situation like this.

My life was being destroyed, that I was certain. It wasn't long ago that my life seemed almost dreamlike but it had to be shattered. My five year old daughter, Megan, collapsed at school signalling the start of my nightmare.

What happened in the next few months still terrifies me greatly. It wasn't what was wrong with her which terrified me (as the doctor's had no idea what was wrong with her) but it was the waiting to be told the potentially devastating news.

My husband, Lancelot, had tried to re-assure me but it was little use. He wasn't a doctor, medic or even a nurse. Every time he tried to comfort me with soothing words I would inevitably snap at him. It definitely didn't my daughter's health or even my marriage. However, after a series of tests, we finally got told that Megan was anaemic. Apparently, it could be treated hence the reason for being at the hospital.

My mind suddenly shifted back to the present when a person walked into Megan's room that I didn't know.

The man, who couldn't be older than early thirties, had light blond hair and striking blue eyes. I couldn't help notice that he was handsome.

"Hello." The man told both me and Megan, smiling as soon as he had come up to the bed.

Megan smiled widely at the man, who I assumed to be doctor given the white garment he was wearing. Megan didn't normally take to someone straightaway and the fact she had with this man was interesting.

I nodded at him, wondering what he wanted.

"My name is Dr. Arthur Pendragon." He continued, smiling. At the sight of him, I couldn't help but wonder if his smile was permanently attached? I certainly hoped not!

After a couple of seconds, he turned his attention on Megan who timidly introduced herself to him, which I couldn't help but smile at.

Dr Pendragon then looked at me, and had seemed to realise that I still hadn't spoken and was obviously feeling embarrassed.

I, too, felt immensely rude and I immediately began to introduce myself to him.

"I'm Gwen du lac. I'm Megan's mother." I told him, simply.

He nodded at me but I couldn't help but feel that he already knew who I was.

Dr Pendragon, now that the introductions were over, took Megan's folder out and flicked through. He obviously wanted to know Megan's medical history which was good sign he wasn't incompetent.

I was still curious as to why he was here. We normally had the same doctor, a Dr. Granger, who was in his mid-fifties and who had the most god awful jokes possible. I liked him despite his jokes, as he amused Megan greatly.

"Erm, I don't mean to be rude but where's Dr Granger?" I asked him, tentatively. I was aware that he could easily take offense to my question and I really didn't want that.

At my question, Dr Pendragon yet again smiled at me. He hadn't taken offence and I was glad.

"Since, little Megan here is only in for a check-up and Dr Granger's busy, I've been asked to take over Megan's case for the next couple of months…." He explained to me, still smiling.

As he explained, I felt slightly embarrassed which no doubt was visible as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Megan who had noticed her almost non-existent role in our conversation tried to get my attention by pulling on the sleeve of my dress as my hand had been dangling over her bed.

Dr Pendragon then returned his attention back to Meg's notes, leaving me to answer her.

"Mummy, Mummy." She was saying, hurriedly. Megan's face was flushed with her sudden exuberance.

I quickly looked at her enquiringly saying: "Yes, honey?"

What I had expected her to ask, I don't know but her words made me feel sick and I knew exactly why.

"When's daddy coming to see me?" Her fragile voice seemed to pierce me right to my soul as it reminded me of how fragile my marriage really was.

Myself and Lancelot had been in love for a while before we had married, and when we did it wasn't long before Megan was born. To say we were blissfully happy was a complete understatement. Our marriage hadn't been perfect before Megan had become ill there were still problems like Lancelot working too late but unlike now, they were easily smoothed over.

I had no idea when Lancelot was going to visit her. He had said he would tonight but I wanted to believe rather than not. Lancelot loved Megan dearly as he was a devoted father yet he wouldn't come if he thought the way it was between us would affect Megan.

"Soon, sweetie, soon." I told her, simply.

My voice sounded hollow and at that moment, I was glad that she was still a child. If she was an adult, she would be able to tell I was uncertain as Dr Pendragon had done. As soon as I had said it, he turned his attention back to me with an expression of sympathy on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of hours later and Lancelot still hadn't arrived. I was starting to fear he wouldn't come! Megan had worn herself out talking to Dr. Pendragon as he had popped in to check her vitals a couple of times, and she was now sleeping soundly.

She looked so peaceful it was almost like she didn't have a worry in the world. I hoped that was the case, even with her fragile health. Her happiness was the one thing I truly could care about at the moment. Loving Lance seemed to be more of a hindrance at the moment, but it wasn't always like that.

There was a time where that would have horrified me, as I had believed that I would never love anything as much as I had loved Lancelot. That was until Megan was born!

I can still remember when I felt her kick a couple of times before she was born and how happy Lance and I both were.

FLASHBACK

Even though, I had an aching back and swollen ankles, I had never felt more content.

Here I was lying on the sofa with Lancelot's arm wrapped around my shoulder with my feet in his lap. The feel of his arm was comforting and I loved the feeling. It was if everything in my life was brilliant and nothing could make it better!

As I was drifting off to sleep, I suddenly felt a small jab to my stomach. The pain, although, was so delicate I could have missed it nevertheless it was there.

It didn't take me long to realise it was my baby kicking and I instantly started smiling. It reminded me that it wouldn't be long until I would have my own bundle of joy. Someone who I would need to protect and to love…

"Lancelot…" I told him, grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach. "The baby kicked!" I added, happily.

Lancelot's face quickly went from a look of confusion to one of complete bliss. The look made my heart melt and it wasn't long after, that my eyes started to fill will happy tears.

Damn hormones, I moaned.

Lance's hand was still on my stomach but the baby hadn't kicked again. As soon as I turned my back to Lancelot, he looked eager for another kick! His next words proved it.

"Come on, baby. How about you kick once more? For me?" He said, talking to my stomach.

As soon as he had said this, I felt another kick which was much stronger than the first one. It seemed to wind me for a couple of minutes.

I couldn't help but smirk at the satisfied look which graced Lancelot's face. The baby must have heard him.

"You know who your daddy is already, then?" I asked the baby, happily.

Lancelot looked affronted that I would even suggest that the baby didn't but the look made me let out a little giggle.

"Of course, she does." He told me, pointedly. He was obviously being mock-serious.

At his words, I knew that he wanted a little girl but I have a feeling the baby will a boy! Although, I would be happy with whatever we have.

"Yes, HE does!" I agreed with him, emphasizing the word "he".

We had agreed to wait until the baby's born so it was a surprise but as soon as I had said the baby was a boy, Lancelot looked at me amused.

"How do you know?" He asked me, smiling.

I just shrugged at him in response. I couldn't really explain it; I was probably just hoping it was a boy or something.

"It's just mother's intuition, probably." I explained to him.

Lancelot nodded at me, his hand which he still hadn't moved from my stomach reaching for mine.

Even though I was so happy at the prospect of being a mother, I can't help but worry. Worry about everything and anything. From Lancelot working too much, to not being a good mother… the list went on.

Lance, too, looked pensive and his next words were murmured in complete earnest.

"As long as he or she is healthy, and happy it's all that matters."

Little did I know how much his statement would alter my life, or how much I would I ponder it!

END OF FLASHBACK

As I came out of the flashback I let out a sigh. The contrast to my relationship with Lancelot was startling.

We used to be able to talk and laugh with each other instead of what we do now. Argue over every little thing.

I glanced around the room and noticed that Megan had woken up. I suddenly became panicked. What if she had wanted me or needed me whilst I was away with the fairies?

After a moment, I realised that Dr Pendragon was in the room and given the game of cluedo which was being played between him and Meg, he had been in the room a long time.

He noticed that me looking and nodded to me.

"I'm just on my break. I thought I'd come and play a game with Meg here." He told me, smiling.

Meg, at her name being mentioned, smiled at him.

As I looked at his smile I couldn't help but wonder what his story was? Was he married? Did he have kids?

I don't really know why I was curious as I had just met him but it was probably because of the interest he's showing in Megan.

The sound of footsteps broke my reverie and I realised that it was Lancelot who was coming through the door.

Megan saw Lancelot and her face instantly brightened. Her game with Dr Pendragon was also forgotten. Dr Pendragon didn't seem to mind as he too looked towards Lancelot.

Lancelot noticing me nodded to me coolly but walked straight to Meg giving her an enormous teddy bear.

The bear was beautiful and the minute Meg saw it she instantly hugged to it.

Although, Lancelot had meant to be sweet by giving her a teddy, it made me want to yell at him. He still hadn't realised that not very problem could be solved by throwing money at it!

Lancelot had finally noticed Dr Pendragon in the room, and instantly started glaring at him. Or was it the game which he had obviously interrupted as Lancelot had noticed it?

"This is Dr. Pendragon. He is going to be looking after Meg." I introduced him to the Dr.

Perhaps that way he wouldn't take Dr Pendragon bonding with Meg so badly.

Lancelot then introduced himself to the doctor. Given that I wasn't really needed and the tension between Lancelot and I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable I told Meg I would be back soon. I just need to do something.

I abruptly walked out of the room leaving Meg to talk to Lancelot.

There was a window in the corridor which meant that I could focus on something other than my problems which I was thankful for!

It was about five minutes later, when I noticed that Dr Pendragon was next to me.

"Hey." He said to me, softly. I wondered if Meg needed me or something, else why would he be talking to me.

"How about we go and have a talk?" He asked me. He looked at me in a way which confused me as it was laced with pity but also something else. What it was, I don't know.

I had no idea why but talking to someone seemed to appeal to me. Even if that person's my daughter's doctor….


End file.
